PERROS Y GATOS
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: TRADUCCION. Una youkai gato a envenado a Kagome, ésta le pide los fragmentos a Inu Yasha a cambio del antídoto. ¿qué hará él? ¿la dejará morir?


PERROS Y GATOS

Por Holly-Beth Karft

_Nota: Esta historia tiene lugar en el verano, después de la pelea de Inu Yasha contra los hermanos relámpago y la salvación de Mayu, la pequeña niña que murió quemada_

(Esta historia no me pertenece, yo sólo lo traduje; ni tampoco los personajes)

(*** cambio de escena)

-Eres afortunada Kagome, ya que a Houjyou ¡le gustas! ¡Piénsalo! ¡Él es un bombón! – parlotea la joven escolar

-pero,… nosotros no…

-Tonta – sacudiéndola – no necesitas negarlo!

– Nunca me escucharan, especialmente Inu Yasha – Kagome susurra - ¡esto me recuerda que tengo que tengo que irme! – la joven exclama levantándose abruptamente y empujando su silla

-¿huh? ¿Kagome? Te toca la limpieza, ¿lo recuerdas? – habla abruptamente su amiga

-cúbreme Yu-chan! Te compraré un helado si lo haces! ¡Adiós! – Kagome sonríe y se abalanza hacia el santuario que es su hogar

Yu es dejada limpiando y secando todo el salón

-¡Aw!, ¡geez! … las cosas que hacemos por un dulce… - refunfuña mientras lo hace.

El atardecer en el santuario reposa serenamente en la cima de la colina. Los árboles de cerezo se observan en la pequeña propiedad, pero, el que más se distingue es el "Goshimboku" o "Árbol Sagrado", que tiene más de 500 años de edad. Este tiene nudos en sus raíces y en su tronco, se puede ver los rastros de las guerras, hambre y tiranía, mientras que el árbol permanece silencioso e indiferente; también es el árbol en el que Inu Yasha fue atrapado y sellado por la sacerdotisa conocida como Kikyou.

Kagome prácticamente voló por encima de las 166 gradas de la escalera hasta llegar al santuario, Inu Yasha le había dicho que debía de estar en el pozo "devora huesos" antes del atardecer. Ella suelta una imprecación al ver al disco solar sumergirse perezosamente bajo el horizonte. Él ya está en el pequeño santuario antes de que ella se dé cuenta.

-Kagome!, estás ciega o eres estúpida! No has visto ese objeto? – exclama Inu Yasha sarcásticamente apuntando hacia el ocaso

-oh! Basta ya!, ¿no lo querías? Estaba cumpliendo una tarea! – contesta disgustada

-no tienes el olor de cenizas o de porquería, ni de agua encima de ti – agrega en tono bajo, mientras olfatea el aire con los ojos cerrados

-necesitas que te diga… "la palabra"? – una sonrisa surca sus labios

-No! No!... – él gruñe, él odia la palabra "osuwari" y todo lo demás. El rosario alrededor de su cuello le produce un cosquilleo

-entonces coge mi mochila y vamos a tomar una taza de té – ella le ofrece

Más no recibe ninguna respuesta

-¡vamos! Geez!, solo será unos segundos, y mi madre siempre lo tiene listo!

Kagome voltea y corre hacia su casa. Inu Yasha camina lentamente siguiéndola, con una mirada melancólica y haciendo un puchero. La señora Higurashi se acerca a la puerta recibiendo al joven demonio, remolcando una carga de ropa para la lavandería

-hola otra vez joven. El té está en el comedor. Sírvete tú mismo

Inu Yasha gruñe por respuesta. Estúpidos humanos, con sus innecesarias tareas. Él camina lentamente dentro del área del comedor encontrando la taza cubierta aún con vapor, lo coge y se encamina hacia la habitación de Kagome

-… no Sota! ¡no puedes venir conmigo! Mamá tiene una coronaria. Bastante malo es Inu Yasha para tratar conmigo. Él no es exactamente el más cariñoso de los humanos, lo sabes

-eso no es verdad…! – le dice Inu Yasha muy quieto antes de irrumpir en la habitación - ¡¿aún no estás lista? – espeta

-¡¿Por qué tienes que gritarme todo el tiempo? – replica

Sota se anima a…

-Inu Yasha! ¡Tranquilo! – lo dice con una sonrisa en los labios

Kagome ajusta sus pasadores. Ella cambio su uniforme y está usando unos jeans azules y un polo blanco bordado con la palabra "treat". Y lleva una camisa afranelada y desabotonada en color verde pálido sobre su polo.

-tranquilo no es la palabra, he… es más, arrogante, temperamental o testarudo, egoísta, o indiferente… - agrega mordazmente Kagome

-oh! Cállate! Y termina de una buena vez de guardar tus pertenencias en esa mochila! – Inu Yasha gruñe

-sí, amo… - Kagome ríe tontamente

Ella guarda su tarea y sus libros en su mochila y también un libro de biología. Esto no podría hacerlo en el tiempo antiguo, tiene que cambiar algo más para estudiar. Después de coger algunas piezas de dulces y gomas de un pequeño frasco que estaba en su escritorio. Cierra la mochila

-woof! – exhala mientras la coge

Sota observa a su hermana asombrado

-woow!, hermanita, ¡eres fuerte!

Kagome sonríe avergonzada

-bueno, las chicas no somos conocidas como que empacamos ligero

-podemos irnos? – vuelve a gruñir Inu Yasha

Después de despedirse de su abuelo y de su madre, se introduce dentro del pozo. Al otro lado coge su mochila siguiendo a un impaciente hanyou

Kagome se sienta con su libro en mano. Inu Yasha se ha ido a curiosear acerca de los secretos de la perla de Shikon

-Inu Yasha asido encantador todo este tiempo – se queja Shippou el pequeño zorrito

-hey! No me preocuparía por eso. Ya que conseguí buenas señales – ella lo admite, pasando la página

Shippou se aproxima lentamente hacia Kagome y observa el libro

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿esto? Es un libro de biología

Kagome golpea la página y Shippou queda muy feliz

-ella es hermosa – exclama

Kagome dirige su mirada hacia una foto a color de una zorrita que está sentada sobre una roca.

-cinco centenas de años es algo prematuro para ella. Tengo temor

Inu Yasha llega encontrándose en frente de ellos, esto provoca que Kagome pegue un grito y agite las manos en el aire

-¡kiaaa! ¡no hagas eso! – ella exclama llevando sus manos sobre el pecho tratando de controlar sus latidos

- por lo que he podido averiguar sólo hemos podido conseguir dos fragmentos dentro del área de Musashi, alrededor de un día y medio desde que salí de aquí – Inu Yasha les explica ignorando totalmente a la asustada joven

Kagome se recupera, lo mira entrecerrando los ojos

-y,…¿Qué clase de demonios son?

-no tengo idea. Es todo lo que me han dicho los espíritus del agua

La joven cierra el libro metiéndolo en la mochila; al levantarse se sacude sus pantalones mirando al hanyou

-entonces… creo que tendremos que ir, ¿uh? – le pregunta esbozando una sonrisa mientras coge su mochila colocándosela al hombro y empezando a caminar

Inu Yasha lo mira intrigado, parpadeando varias veces

-ummm!, si

Shippou mira a Inu Yasha escapando inmediatamente ocultándose detrás de Kagome. Ella observa de soslayo al joven al escuchar el sonido de un golpe, para luego ver que él extiende la mano como si recogiera algo. Es la pulga Myouga, que tiene una noticia que dar

-parece, amo Inu Yasha, que Kagome está decidida a emprender el viaje ahora – él murmura, después de saltar al oído del joven

-es eso, o ella está molesta… nunca puedes saber acerca del estado de humor de una hembra. Esta es igualmente creída que el resto de los humanos

-debería ir tras de la señorita Kagome, - al anciana pulga suspira – ella está intentando ayudarte, lo sabes

Kagome gira violentamente a observarlo, con el ceño fruncido

-¡apresúrate! - ella le grita furiosa

Inu Yasha corre logrando cogerla del brazo

-estúpida!... ¡no me grites! – brama molesto

-mira hanyou, me necesitas para buscar los fragmentos, además si quiero puedo regresar a mi casa y hacer mis practicas para mi examen. Dentro de poco obtendremos todos los fragmentos; además, deseo obtener mejores puntajes

Inu Yasha gruñe malhumorado, y arruga la nariz como si percibiera un mal olor

-así que no me lo digas otra vez… - Kagome le advierte siniestramente

El joven calla y se abstiene de decir cualquier comentario

El viejo camino corre al costado de la oscura floresta. La suciedad a los pies de sus acompañantes esta dura, desde la competencia de los caballos que usan frecuentemente ese camino.

Kagome busca dentro de su mochila algunas galletas

-quieren chicos? – una sonrisa burlona baila en sus labios

Shippou está de acuerdo (que chico no va por las galletas?), Inu Yasha acepta dos de éstas gruñendo

-estoy sorprendido de cómo has conseguido esos fragmentos – le dice Shippou

-no necesito sentir la sangre de algún demonio o poderes – añade Inu Yasha, moviendo sus peludas orejitas

-bueno, bueno, entonces…¿sólo me tienes para verlos, no? – replica con sorna Kagome

-siento la presencia de algunos fragmentos – susurra una delicada voz

Una mujer gato, vestida a la usanza china jugueteaba con sus bigotes. Su pelaje tiene el color de la luna gris y los ojos de color dorado como el sol. Esta sentada en el trono, observando el curso de los eventos. Sus ojos escudriñan los muros derrumbados de un olvidado castillo feudal.

-yo tengo dos fragmentos de la perla Shikon… con algunos mas igualarían a los grandes poderes que ya poseo… si lograse poseer más, otros se me acercarían… podría enviar a algunos amigos a recibirlos? – ella ronronea.

La gata youkai maúlla suavemente, mientras corretea por toda la habitación a un ejército de ratas y ratones

-aaah!... ¿Qué mejor que tener a un gato jugando con un ratón? – la gata sonríe portándolos entre sus colmillos – ahora queriditos, averiguare como puedo acercarme a mis nuevos amigos…

Tan pronto como ellos se aproximan los roedores se alejan

-con un poco de suerte, y mi habilidad para jugar con ellos…. – la youkai ríe, observa la luz plateada que rebota suavemente….

-geez! Aún estamos aquí? – Kagome se queja a Inu Yasha

-tenemos aún un día más… dos; si puedes percibirlos, claro – lo dice sarcásticamente al gruñir – parece que intentará retrasar eso…

Se observa el ocaso sobre las colinas. La oscuridad y un infinito número de estrellas lo siguen

-de acuerdo! Eso es! Es tiempo de levantar el campamento – Kagome sonríe, dejando caer su mochila. Shippou que se encontraba encima de ella rueda por el suelo

-¡¿acampar? – exclama Inu Yasha

-sí! No podemos caminar toda la noche… además de peligroso. No soy un youkai, no tengo visión nocturna o un gran sentido del olfato. Esa es tu especialidad… - la chica afirma el asunto – además, lo estoy intentando! Tengo un día de escuela!

Inu Yasha deja escapar un gruñido, sin embargo obedece con cierta renuencia

Kagome termina de levantar su tienda. Esta es pequeña y es exactamente para tres personas, tiene una pequeña batería operando. Ella se pone a estudiar; Shippou tiene el privilegio de dormir al lado de la chica; a Inu Yasha y a Myouga solo les queda observar, desde el lugar donde van a dormir.

Inu Yasha está situado en la rama de un árbol, abajo, la sombra evidente de la joven que está sentada frente a la tenue luz que sale de la tienda

-bah!... ahora sé lo que es levantar el campamento, además esa… muchacha… puedo verla con la nariz metida en sus libros – añade ásperamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la luna roja

-amo Inu Yasha, lo que dice no está exactamente fuera de la verdad. Tal vez la señorita Kagome está adiestrándose – le explica Myouga después de unos minutos de silencio

-por algo ella se refiere a eso como un "examen", ella trata de resolverlo ¡sola! Es posible que nos estemos aproximándonos a los fragmentos, ¡ahora! – el joven hanyou habla bruscamente, mirando furiosamente hacia la oscura tienda viendo la sombra de la miko del futuro recostada

Él salta desde la rama y mira dentro de la pequeña tienda, asombrándose al ver que ella está dormida. Su libro descansa sobre sus rodilla con sus manos puestas en el, el joven la observa detenidamente

-ella es linda… pero sólo cuando está dormida… - piensa

Fuera de sus pensamientos, él retira el libro de sus rodillas y jala la manta para cubrirla. Presiona el botón rojo del dispositivo de luz y lo coloca al lado de Shippou. Sus orejas se sacuden bruscamente saliendo de la tienda. Él ha notado a dos ratones escurriéndose hacia la tienda. Se observa el blanco cabello de Inu Yasha centellar bajo la luz de la luna, y veloz el ratón escapa.

Atrás, esta las ruinas de una villa feudal. Las ratas y ratones se escurren hacia la fortaleza; donde su ama espera dentro, la hermosa nekomata coge en su mano a un pequeño ratón de color marrón

-híbrido, has dicho?... con una joven humana y un pequeño youkai?... que interesante… -ella ronronea – por los datos, ese debe de ser Inu Yasha, es uno de los que el gran Sesshoumaru, desea derrotar… - observa su arma – pronto, mi amor! Pronto lograremos partir a Colmillo de Acero, tú y yo! – ella ríe – pero, no está hecha de material ordinario, eres el arma más poderosa para un youkai!

Dicho esto la gata youkai ríe socarronamente, el ratón corre alrededor de ella…

Empieza a amanecer…, el sol asciende….

Kagome bosteza delicadamente, ella nunca ha dormido tan bien… y menos en la era feudal! Shippou muy alegre salta sobre el hanyou que está encaramado en el árbol, cuando Kagome aparta la tienda

-apuesto que deseabas estar en mi lugar, no bestia? – el pequeño kitsune ríe mientras está saltando encima de la cabeza de Inu Yasha. Él, salta desde su lugar

-antes de eso… te mato… - masculla entre dientes

Kagome ríe y aprieta su mochila entre sus brazos

Los cuatro viajeros parten una vez más. Inu Yasha encabeza al grupo. Esto no es por mucho ya que el silencio es roto

-Kagome… ¿Qué esperas conseguir al leer esos escritos? – Inu Yasha le pregunta tranquilamente

La joven se sorprende por la pregunta, sin embargo, responde sinceramente

-estoy intentando obtener buenas notas en el colegio. Si no lo hago, entonces no sería capaz de intentarlo el próximo año. Eso me recuerda que necesito estudiar todo el tiempo, me estoy preparando para mis exámenes

-si esto es lo que te ocasiona tantos problemas, entonces ¿Por qué quieres continuar? – le sugiere Inu Yasha

-bueno, esto es ley en mi época para ir al colegio y… - la joven comienza

-no… yo me refiero a que por qué continúas aquí y también peleando, si tienes tantos problemas en tu hogar

-uh? – Kagome titubea – bueno,… tú necesitas mi ayuda, ¿no es así? No puedo dejarte ir solo!

Inu Yasha no atina a refutar, dejando la conversación en eso. Shippou salta de la mochila y se adelanta

-tienes alguna idea de cuantos ratones hay en esta área? – reflexiona al olfatear el suelo

-que estas pensando, Shippou? – pregunta Kagome

-él está en lo correcto… hay mucho más ratones en la floresta recientemente… mucho más que lo normal… - explica el medio demonio

-…de acuerdo… así…

-anteanoche cuando dejaste tu vivienda portable, habían ratones observando dentro. Una vez que me vieron, huyeron

-alguien sabe que nos estamos acercando – Shippou habla abruptamente

Kagome no puede moverse ni una pulgada durante la conversación

-tú… estuviste en mi tienda!... cuando estaba dormida? – ella exclama mientras su cara va poniéndose roja a igual que su cólera

-uh?... – él voltea - ¡estúpida! ¿Qué estas pensando que iba hacer? – espeta

-eso es lo que necesito saber, ¡hentai! – la joven grita mientras agita el puño en el aire

-señorita Kagome! – Myouga interviene – para ser honesto, todo lo que él hizo fue verificar si te encontrabas bien y taparte con el cobertor

- ….¿de veras? – la joven parpadea un par de veces

-exactamente. Al verte que te desplomabas en la tienda él…. ¡auggh!

Inu Yasha quita el pulgar de una aplastada pulga youkai

-cállate, viejo!...

Kagome se ruboriza.

- Inu Yasha, ¿te has preocupado por mi?, hiciste eso para ayudarme?

Inu Yasha gruñe. Myouga hace un suave sonido ¡que es lo peor para ella!

-hey! Miren! – Shippou grita, se ha adelantado por seguir un rastro

Todos están agradecidos en dejar esa conversación y corren hacia el kitsune. En la distancia se erigen las torres de una colonia feudal en decadencia

-estoy olfateando a unos ratones… y aún gato… - Shippou susurra

-déjame ver que está sucediendo – Kagome exclama mientras voltea en dirección de las puertas derruidas. El grupo se detiene…. Como se encuentran cerca de la villa feudal, el olor del gato molesta a Inu Yasha

-bienvenidos mis amores! - dice una voz femenina – han venido a jugar conmigo?

La voz ríe, parece el tintinear de una campana

-donde estas?... ¡muéstrate cobarde!

La nekomata aparece a escasa distancia, exactamente a una pulgada de la nariz de Inu Yasha

-has venido a traerme mis fragmentos, si? – ella ronronea, envolviendo con sus brazos al hanyou

-apártate de él, mujerzuela! – Kagome grita, furiosa más aún al verla besarlo

Inu Yasha está sorprendido ante el descaro de la mujer gato al besarlo en los labios

-te he dicho que te apartes de él! – le grita Kagome mientras coge una flecha y toma puntería

Inu Yasha la aparta bruscamente

-maldita seas! Nekomata! – él gruñe, limpiándose la boca repetidas veces

-llámame Aiko, querido… - la gata ronronea

-una nekomata… n o es más que un gato que a vivido mucho tiempo debido a los poderes youkais…. Además, este es el youkai que posee dos de los fragmentos… - la anciana pulga explica

Aiko voltea mirando bochornosamente a la pulga

-una pequeña pulga… qué curioso! No es que parezcas un perro para tener pulgas – la gata ríe

-y nosotros podríamos comprobar si los gatos tienen nueve vidas? – Inu Yasha contesta mordazmente

La gata sonríe dulcemente y mira en dirección a la chica. Aiko extiende sus largas y curvadas garras logrando robarle rápidamente los fragmentos, a través de su brazo, provocando que ella grite. Pequeñas gotas de sangre se forman en el

-mira lo que has hecho, idiota! – ella aúlla mientras agarra su brazo

-monstruo! – Inu Yasha aúlla desenvainando su mágica espada

-ah, oh, oh! Perrito malcriado! – la gata sonríe, tomando un frasco entre sus dedos – conozco el antídoto…

-antídoto?... tú la envenenaste! Porque no desafías? – Shippou gruñe

-uds necesitan este frasco, mis amores, pueden hacerme un favor, si?

Kagome al instante comienza a sentirse mareada y se desploma, en una obvia reacción al veneno. Inu Yasha comienza a ponerse nervioso. Un humano no puede durar mucho tiempo envenado por un youkai, eso lo sabe por experiencia. Él rápidamente corre a su lado

-Kagome! Te encuentras bien? – él exclama levantándole su cabeza

-todo está bien… obtén los… fragmentos… - le contesta débilmente

Inu Yasha deposita suavemente su cabeza en el suelo

-di lo que quieres, bruja…

-dame los fragmentos de Shikon! – la gata sonríe otra vez – es lo menos, no?

El híbrido se estremece… los fragmentos?, ellos podrían hacerlo… pero,… que hay de Kagome?, ella morirá en pocos minutos si no toma el antídoto. Arrastra la mochila y extrae los fragmentos

Kagome lucha por mantenerse despierta

-Inu… Inu Yasha! No estarás…?

Shippou le gruñe al perro youkai

-idiota! Ella necesita ese antídoto! Qué es lo que piensas? – el pequeño zorrito salta en el lugar

- no tenemos elección! Kagome podría morir si no lo intento – le contesta mordaz

-ahora, ahora el pequeño zorrito… tiene fe en mi… soy una chica que dice la verdad – ronronea

Inu Yasha saca un fragmento de los siete que hay en la botella que tiene Kagome

-guardare uno de ellos, hasta que ella esté bien

-no importa… ya que son míos…

Inu Yasha renuente entrega el frasco. La gata coge ansiosa y ríe. Ella arroja el frasco en dirección de Inu Yasha no se preocupa en saber si lo ha cogido o no

-ella está inconsciente, amo Inu Yasha! – exclama Myouga, cuando su amo intercepta el frasco

El híbrido rápidamente abre el frasco y vierte el contenido dentro de la boca de la joven. Minutos después la joven despierta

-Inu Yasha?... qué sucedió? – ella murmura, incorporándose y apoyándose en un codo – que estás haciendo con… ¿vas a darle los fragmentos? – ella grita

-ella está viva, ¿lo ves? Ahora dame esos fragmentos! – Aiko gruñe

Shippou sin tener precaución, se abalanza sobre la cola de la gata mordiéndole. Ella chilla de pánico, pero rápidamente se recupera y golpea al pequeño zorrito con tanta electricidad que logra erizarlo. Él grita y cae al suelo

-espero que aprendiste la lección, cachorro! – la gata se carcajea desapareciendo dentro de la nada

-me traerás los demás fragmentos… y es posible que vivas!

-Shippou! – Kagome grita, abalanzándose sobre el pequeño – pobrecito, porque has hecho eso! – le regaña mientras alisa su cabello y lo acuna

-intentaba distraerla y que pudieras recuperar los fragmentos… creo que no lo hice bien…- él tose

-no hizo más movimientos que el estar discutiendo con uds – les dice Kagome mordaz, dejando al zorrito a sus pies

-aw! Geez!... no soy tan pequeño! – él está enojado

Kagome voltea a ver a Inu Yasha

-si has puesto toda tu atención en esos fragmentos ¿Por qué se los has dado?

Inu Yasha retrocede. Él no tiene ninguna excusa para eso

-bueno, uh… si tú morías, yo no podría buscar sólo esos fragmentos, ya que tú eres la que puedes ver su aura, cosa que yo… - él se excusa

Kagome sonríe descuidadamente

-gracias por preocuparte… - ella se sonroja pero luego frunce el entrecejo – la dejaste ir, sin enseñarle quien es quien a esa gata! No puedo creer que ella me envenenara! Todo fue conveniente para ella!

Los cuatro se dirigen hacia la fortaleza.

Los esqueletos están regados por todos lados. Algunos cuerpos están aún intactos, indicando que han muerto recientemente. Algunos cuervos revolotean alrededor, con carne entre sus picos. Kagome ahoga un grito cuando a un cuervo se le cae accidentalmente el globo ocular a escasos centímetros de ella.

En la cima de la carnicería, la villa entera está cubierta por una neblina espesa

Kagome nota que brilla suavemente, sugiere que ese fenómeno no es natural. Los restos de maderos de una puerta descansan en una pila al frente de lo que parece un castillo feudal, las piezas que han sobrevivido han sido consumidas por las flamas

-que ha sucedido aquí? – la joven susurra

-una masacre, apuesto a que fue por tierras. Esa gente fueron afortunados, no fueron torturados – le dice el hanyou con mofa

Kagome observa un cuerpo amarrado con una ropa alrededor de sus muñecas. La distribución de los esqueletos recostados en el suelo, indican que los aldeanos han sido arrastrados por caballos ya que están con andrajos

-no parece eso – ella se atraganta nerviosamente

Ellos caminan dentro de la decrépita estructura, donde Aiko les dijo que deberían entrar. Ya no hay mucho de lo que fuera el castillo, esto no es tan extenso, antes de que logren ingresar al salón del trono.

Nadie hay adentro…

-te estás ocultado otra vez de nosotros, gatita? – Inu Yasha se carcajea

-mi señor! Mire! – Myouga grita, atrayendo la atención

Una brillante y silenciosa luz se aproxima hacia ellos, pueden ver que está flotando espectralmente, sin embargo, pronto descubren que esta empieza a desaparecer

-observen las "garras del ángel"… mi maravilloso juguete… - la gata ronronea una vez más

Kagome se da cuenta de las garras de la gata. Estas brillas porque tienen los fragmentos de Shikon

Inu Yasha desenvaina la tesaiga

-quédate atrás Kagome! – él exclama al transformar a colmillo – yo te protegeré!

-Inu Yasha, se prudente! Los fragmentos están en sus garras!

La nekomata gira alrededor en un círculo mortal, para luego lanzarse hacia Inu Yasha quien logra contenerla con cierta dificultad

-las garras del ángel están forjadas por ángeles… que un youkai quiso conquistar pero fue destruido por el ángel de misericordia. Tu espada youkai no podrá detenerla otra vez! – Aiko se carcajea mientras la electricidad fluye de su arma

Inu Yasha chilla retrocediendo

Kagome coge su arco vacilante apunta la flecha hacia Aiko

-planeas darme con eso? – la gata ríe tontamente

Kagome lanza la flecha y esta se dirige justo hacia su cabeza, pero segundos antes que le impacte, la gata desaparece

La joven observa en completo asombro

-tramposa! No puedes hacer eso! – ella exclama saltando en el sitio

-y cuando, pequeña dije que jugaría según tus reglas? – Aiko sonríe

Inu Yasha se recupera lo suficiente, logrando levantarse y observa la espada que tiene la gata

-ya tengo bastante de juegos tontos! – él reniega – ahora… morirás!

-veremos eso, mi amor…

Inu Yasha se lanza hacia Aiko

-Colmillo de Acero! – él grita con furia, blandiendo la espada

-patético! – ríe con dulzura la nekomata

Las garras están encima en un instante, y la electricidad fluye a través de Inu Yasha

-cuando me dejarás los fragmentos? – Aiko gruñe

-cuando… yo… muera – Inu Yasha gruñe otra vez

-muy pronto, ¿dices? – ella añade

-bruja!... eres una cobarde!... – él riñe – no puedes pelear sin los fragmentos? Sin ellos eres débil, pequeña gatita! Lo eres!

-nunca seré un simple gato… ya he vivido quinientos años, esperando, para eliminar a quien intente detenerme! – Aiko replica furiosa

-creo que eres débil! Y lo probaré! – Inu Yasha se carcajea resistiendo el gran voltaje

-cállate! – ella grita, forcejeando con él y logrando desarmarlo

-pruébame! Lucha sin los fragmentos! Si no lo haces es porque has estado mintiendo acerca de tu poder desde el principio! – él lo dice con malicia, jadeante

-que está haciendo? – piensa Kagome, sin poder hacer nada

-como quieres que te lo pruebe, bastardo? – sisea la nekomata

-que no lo sabes?... si peleas sin los fragmentos de la perla, conservarás tu orgullo y quizás también mi vida. Si no lo haces, sabremos que tu verdadero nivel es de cobardía!

La gata remueve los fragmentos de sus garras. Ella los deja a un lado dentro de una bolsa que cuelga de su cinto

-ahora híbrido! Ahora verás cuan dulce es la muerte! – ella se carcajea

Kagome logra entender el plan de Inu Yasha

-Shippou – ella susurra rápidamente – transfórmate en un ratón y roba los fragmentos mientras ella está distraída

Shippou asiente rápidamente y se lanza a cumplir con la labor. Con un suave chasquido él se transforma en un roedor, y rápidamente se escabulle en dirección de la gata. Al mismo tiempo, más ratones intentan ingresar a la habitación para ayudar a su ama, Shippou se une al grupo

-dejemos las espadas, bruja! – Inu Yasha ladra

- entonces guarda a tesaiga, perro! – añade la gata

Inu Yasha envaina la espada y voltea hacia Kagome. Aiko llama a su ejército de roedores para que tomen su espada de su mano.

Los ratones se aproximan hacia la gata youkai, Shippou da un leve empujón a Aiko en su camino hacia la bolsa. Rápidamente regresa al camino junto con los demás ratones que se alejan con la espada llevándola hasta la pared

Tan pronto como la espada se encuentra a salvo, Aiko descubre sus garras

-lista, cuando tú quieras, cachorro!

-¡GARRAS DE ACERO! – grita Inu Yasha logrando herirla.

Aiko simplemente abre la boca lanzándole bolas de fuego hacia él. Algunos troncos de madera comienzan a arder. Kagome jadea alcanzando el interior de su mochila sacando una botella de dos litros de agua.

Aiko mira a la joven nerviosamente

-¡mírame! – Inu Yasha gruñe. Aiko por poco pierde la cabeza

Kagome logra apagar el fuego, si no hubiera actuado rápido, toda la estructura se habría incendiado y por consiguiente ellos quedar atrapados en tan solo unos minutos

La nekomata sigue lanzando más y más bolas de fuego, Inu Yasha a pesar de su manto de ratas de fuego lucha bajo las llamas

Kagome está furiosa. Ella corre con el agua, al detenerse logra lanzarle ésta a la gata

-tranquila gatita! – ella le grita

Aiko chilla sintiendo como el agua chorrea de sus mejillas. Aúlla de pánico cuando un humo de color rosa sale de su cuerpo

-… agua … ella aborrece el agua!... Inu Yasha! Detén su aullido con esto! – Kagome grita, arrojándole la botella, él la coge y se dirige hacia la gata, pero ella está sumergida en su dolor

Kagome busca frenéticamente en su mochila la otra botella de agua que había llenado esa mañana, encontrándola la coge y corre hacia Inu Yasha

-¡mójala! Ahora Inu Yasha!

-no! No puedo morir ahora! – Aiko chilla - ¡detente!

Kagome e Inu Yasha mojan a la gata, ella chilla cada vez más fuerte. Ellos se detienen del todo. La figura humanoide de la gata comienza a desaparecer.

Una masa de chispas resplandecientes forma la habitación del trono. Estas desaparecen, las ropas de Aiko caen al suelo

Los ratones comienzan a correr en diferentes direcciones.

Ellos recogen todo para marcharse y Shippou regresa a su forma normal

-terminamos! – Kagome sonríe

-ahora tenemos dos fragmentos más – Shippou ríe

-sí, pero, que ese ruido? – pregunta el hanyou, mientras crispa sus orejas. Él observa a la silenciosa arma de Aiko como un tesoro

La espada sigue recostada contra los muros produciendo una luz sagrada que muestra a una figura sumergida en una luz cegadora. Lentamente el gigante levanta el vuelo. Los tres amigos observan atónitos

-gracias a todos. Ahora que Aiko no está, la espada puede regresar a su verdadero lugar – les dice la figura

Esta voz no puede ser definida como masculino o femenino, no obstante, es definitivamente humana; y tan pronto como apareció, desaparece

-se fue…. Acaso eso era real? – Kagome tartamudea. Nadie puede replicar

Después, esa tarde, el grupo se detienen en la choza de la sacerdotisa. Kaede acomoda el parche que cubre su ojo y revuelve el arroz

-así que ahora ya tienes dos fragmentos más – les dice, mientras atiza el fuego

-sí, y es cuestión de tiempo antes que consigamos obtener toda la perla – replica Kagome

-ah! Y una vez que consigas obtenerla, ¿qué harás? – Kaede está asombrada, haciendo un lugar en el tazón echando más arroz para darle a Inu Yasha

Kagome esta pensativa, mas luego exclama

-bueno, nosotros no sabemos nada acerca de la perla, ni quien la creó en el pasado, ni porque. Necesitamos averiguarlo…

Kaede le extiende el tazón de arroz a la joven

-lo único que necesitas saber sobre esa cosa es que incrementa el poder demoníaco. Es por eso que yo lo necesito – Inu Yasha gruñe

-tú eres increíblemente fuerte ya, Inu Yasha, no necesitas la perla de las cuatro almas – la joven sonríe – lo que necesitas es darme otra razón – al terminar le hace un guiño

El hanyou simplemente resopla y hociquea al aire

-así que deseas encontrar más fragmentos? – la anciana pregunta, alcanzándole un tazón a Shippou

-no abuela Kaede, lo que necesito es regresar a casa a estudiar. Tengo examen mañana

-realmente tendrás que irte otra vez? – reclama el pequeño kitsune observándola

-no te preocupes, regresaré pronto Shippou. Además, Inu Yasha irá detrás de mí, sí me demoro

Kagome termina de comer y le agradece a Kaede su hospitalidad. Antes de que Inu Yasha pueda atraparla ella corre hacia la floresta y salta dentro del pozo

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ! – Inu Yasha grita entrando al pozo antes de desaparecer por el

-oh! Bueno, - susurra Kagome, mientras asciende por el pozo – aquí vamos otra vez.

FIN

n/a: _No tuve oportunidad de agradecer antes, por vuestro apoyo, gracias mil._

_Celebro que estas pequeñas historias les agrade; intentare subir otras más largas_

_Cuídense mucho, y muchas gracias. Besos! _


End file.
